


The Wrong Kind of Love

by strikecommanding



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kidnapping, Reader-Insert, Stockholm Syndrome, Virginity, Yandere, it's really just very light dubcon but i put the noncon warning just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikecommanding/pseuds/strikecommanding
Summary: You have some conflicting feelings towards your kidnapper.





	The Wrong Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

> this is a commission piece in which 76 is a super sweet kidnapper and fem!reader falls hard for him (´∀｀)♡

For the most part, your life had been uneventful and undisturbed. You minded your own business, didn’t cause trouble for others, nor did you give anyone reason to want trouble with you. In fact, life was so normal that you never would have expected to end up in a situation like this.

You had a set routine for most of your days, and this man struck on the one day there was a snag in your usual schedule. You generally had no reason to be out during the dead of night, but certain circumstances led you to being out way too late with a dead phone and a bit of a buzz going on that made it fairly difficult to find your way home. The brisk night air lapped at your bare shoulders as you stumbled around by yourself, your party dress stained with various spilled drinks and the straps of your heels torn. You definitely overdid it tonight.

In hindsight, it was foolish to think you could proceed by yourself like that and remain undisturbed. No matter how peaceful your typical life had been, your vulnerable state just seemed to invite danger. And danger found you in the form of two strong, rough arms shooting out of a pitch black alleyway to snatch you up and drag you away. You were too out of it to even scream.

\---

When you came to, you weren’t nearly as hungover as you expected to be. You actually felt pretty comfortable, considering the prior night of debauchery that you could just barely remember. As your eyes fluttered open, you arrived at the conclusion that you were in a bed, surrounded by a foreign but calming yellow light that relaxed your muscles. A quick glance at the bedside table revealed that the light was pouring out from a sort of small, yellow cylinder. Then, after a few more moments of consciousness, you realized you were not in your own bed.

You shot up into a sitting position so quickly that your head throbbed as you did so. Hissing at the sensation, you pressed a palm to your temple and looked down to find that you were completely bare. Startled, you scrambled to find some cover in the bed sheets. You were tense as you surveyed your surroundings to learn that you didn’t recognize where you’d ended up.

Cautiously sinking back down into bed, you stared up at the blank ceiling with wide eyes and a thudding heart. Though your head was already pounding, you brought the heel of your palms to your temples and gave them a light smack, urging yourself to remember what you’d gotten yourself into the night before. Had you gone home with someone? It was so unlike you to just hook up with some stranger, but how else could you have ended up naked in someone else’s bed?

The sound of the door opening made you jolt and then go deathly still, trying to fake slumber even with your muscles as tight as they were. Heavy footfalls filled the silence of the room as you urged your expression to remain neutral. You forced your brows to keep from twitching and your lips to keep from quivering, even when you were clearly under the scrutiny of whoever just walked in.

That you didn’t flinch at the feeling of a large, gloved hand caressing your cheek was a product of sheer will. Your will was beginning to dissolve, however, when this person brushed some hair out of your eyes and thumbed your bottom lip. You couldn’t stop the sharp inhale of breath when their hand dropped to the side of your neck. Stillness settled over both you and the stranger, and you prayed that your cover wasn’t blown.

“You’re awake,” observed a low, gravelly voice from above you. It was clearly a statement and not a question. Timidly, you opened your eyes and looked up through mascara-crusted lashes to see a man. He kept fit, obvious in his massive and defined build, and his silver hair indicated that he was much older than you. His face was a mystery to you, hidden behind a cybernetic mask that looked like something straight out of a sci-fi movie. “You were in bad shape last night. Are you feeling better now?”

You shifted uncomfortably, pulling the sheets tighter against your chest. It was hard to ignore the fact that he hadn’t taken his hand off of you even after realizing you were awake. “Y-yes.”

“That’s good,” he murmured, reaching to the side to grasp the odd yellow cylinder. He seemed to have deactivated it, as the soothing light disappeared and restored the reality of the dim lighting of the room.

While you still weren’t able to put back together the pieces of your wild night, you were starting to understand the most important part of it. You vaguely remembered being grabbed on your way home, but you thought it had just been a dream. It turned out to be a living nightmare. You squirmed under the sheets and tried not to think about how this man had apparently undressed you and cleaned you up from your night out, instead choosing to focus on more significant things. “...Who are you? Where am I?”

He kept you in suspense by staying silent, and you were further on edge by not being able to read his expression past that mask of his. Finally, he replied, “I’m Jack. As long as you’re with me, you’ll never have to worry about anything ever again.”

\---

It was a lofty promise Jack had left you with on your first day with him, but you strangely felt that he’d delivered. Solely from a practical perspective, you were cared for. In the beginning, the room he kept you in was plain and completely bare of any personal touches that actually made it feel lived in. Jack clearly wanted you to be comfortable, however, as you woke up every day to a familiar addition to the room. These items included your favorite throw blanket from home, your coziest pajamas, and some books from your personal collection. On the one hand, it was unnerving that Jack knew where your home was and what your most treasured belongings were, but on the other, you were weirdly grateful to him for bringing pieces of your home here. It brought a sense of familiarity to your new life with him.

On top of knowing where to find your beloved items from home, he also knew your favorite comfort foods and made a point to prepare them exactly as you liked. Your life was in his hands since you relied on him for everything, especially sustenance. Jack could have just provided you with the bare minimum necessary to keep you alive, but he cared enough to give you something you genuinely enjoyed. All these gestures and little things put you at ease around him. Your situation could have been so much scarier than it actually was, thanks to his efforts.

Jack was a stoic man of few words, but that was how you knew he didn’t just throw his words around recklessly. The things he said, he meant. So the fact that he could unabashedly admit that he loved you took you by surprise. Given his behavior, you had no reason to doubt that he had strong feelings for you, but it was something else entirely to actually hear him say it. You didn’t know how to feel, and that scared you. Normally, anyone in your situation would have wholeheartedly hated their kidnapper, no matter the circumstances. That you were strangely ambivalent towards him made you think something was wrong with you.

But the more time you spent with Jack, the more human he became when the mask came off and the soldier’s garb went away, you had to wonder what could be wrong about liking a man like him. He was gentle and kind, and he did everything in his power to make sure you were comfortable and happy. Ultimately, that’s the sort of life that everyone yearns for. Everyone wants to be loved and taken care of, and you would almost consider yourself lucky to have found that already.

There’s all kinds of love, you rationalized with yourself. Who’s to say that Jack’s love was the wrong kind?

Once you reasoned that there was nothing wrong with being fond of someone who clearly cared about you a lot, living with Jack suddenly became a lot smoother. Your once stiff and uncertain actions felt a lot more natural as you allowed yourself to start genuinely enjoying his presence. And when he was gone, you didn’t ponder your situation to the point of pulling your hair out. You just waited in lovesick anticipation for when he would come back.

The two of you had a certain routine when Jack came back from work. The first thing he would do was come to your room to check on you, and then you would have dinner together. After that, the rest of the evening was spent on idle activities while wrapped up in each other’s arms. This usually took place in your room just because you liked the familiarity of all your belongings there, but it seemed Jack wanted to choose the room this evening. He took you into his bedroom.

The implications of simply being there weren’t lost on you. You could already feel your face heating up to a brilliant red the moment you stepped past the threshold. Even when Jack reclined against the headboard of his bed and beckoned you to come lie down with him, you were still curiously looking around the room. You wondered if the way Jack lived could tell you anything you didn’t already know about him.

“Looking for something?” he questioned, voice laced with amusement. Slightly embarrassed, you shook your head and cuddled up against his side. His arm wrapped around your back to pull you closer as he produced his holopad from the bedside table and began reading some files. You’d grabbed a book from your room, thinking this evening would be spent on some light reading.

But when you looked at where you were and you examined the proximity of your bodies, there was an odd sense of expectation blooming in your gut. You were practically lying on top of Jack, your legs twisted with his and your fingertips flush against his heartbeat. The even rise and fall of his chest as he breathed was so calming you could have drifted off to sleep right away, but your own bubbly anticipation kept you wide awake. Making no motion to even open your book, you just stared up at Jack with a quiet wonder.

In spite of the vast age difference between you two, you found him to be undeniably handsome. The scars and frown lines that adorned his face once contributed to your fear of him, but now you could only see them as factors in his rugged charm. Your fingers subtly glided down his pecs to his abs, the well-defined muscles straining against the skintight T-shirt he always wore. For a moment, he tensed under your touch before settling once again. You glanced up to find his eyes still fixed on the files in front of him, so you carried on with your observations.

Gently running your fingertips through each dip and curve of his muscles, you thought about how strong he was. Jack had told you he was a military man for most of his life, and even underwent a genetic procedure that augmented him into the perfect soldier. His strength should have frightened you, but you were long past the stage of feeling anything but ease around Jack. At this point, he’d demonstrated enough tenderness and care for you that you even forgot his tremendous physical capabilities. You just felt safe with him.

Jack had long since abandoned his own reading in favor of watching you watching him. You didn’t notice his eyes on you, not at first, but when you saw those baby blues trained on you, you flushed slightly from embarrassment. But rather than avert your eyes, you shuffled a little closer until you could feel Jack’s gentle breaths against your parted lips. The gap between you two was steadily shrinking and you looked up, searching his eyes for any indication that he didn’t want you to continue. Instead, they fluttered shut as his hand gently grasped your cheek, pulling you close enough for him to plant a kiss on your lips.

Just like everything else about the man, his kiss was gentle. The pad of his thumb smoothed over your skin comfortingly as he tilted your head back. Your heart was racing at the first truly intimate contact you’d had with Jack since he brought you here. While you knew he was probably holding back for your sake, waiting for you to grow more comfortable with him, you realized now how absolutely starved you were for his physical affection. Now that you had it, you wanted more. You shifted your position to better get on top of him, and he grunted against your mouth as your knee brushed up against his crotch. Judging by the stiffness you felt, he wanted more too.

Both your reading materials tossed aside, you slid your legs on either side of him and shamelessly ground your clothed mound against him. The motion pulled a deep rumble from his chest, one you felt wholly since you were flush against him. You opened your eyes to find his already on you, lustful and intense. Jack grabbed either side of your waist and gave you a firm, encouraging squeeze. “You wanna take the lead, sweetheart?”

At his query, you snapped out of your arousal just long enough to realize you wouldn’t be sure what you were doing if you were to take the lead. Before Jack, you weren’t one for casual hook-ups and you’d never been in a serious relationship. The contact you were having with Jack right now was the most intimate you’d ever been with a man, and you were a bit shy to admit it. Playing with the hem of his shirt, you quietly informed him, “It’s… it’s my first time.”

Jack’s eyes widened slightly at your confession, but he wasn’t averse to it. He brought his hands up to your arms and squeezed reassuringly, reversing your positions so that you were lying on your back and staring up at him. Capturing your lips with his again, he tugged down the waistbands of your pants and underwear. “I’ll be gentle.”

You nodded as you kissed him back with desperation, mumbling that you trusted him, you wanted him, you needed him. He was only able to get your bottoms about halfway down your legs before you were already furiously kicking them off, wanting to be bare before him as soon as possible. Jack met your eagerness with a soft shush and a sweet peck against your forehead as his big, warm hand crept between your legs. He dragged the tip of his middle finger against your lips to find that you were practically dripping already.

“I’m glad to see you want this as much as I do,” he whispered, watching you with nothing short of adoration as you reacted to his fingers sinking in. You bit your lip and curled your toes as he slipped two fingers in with ease, starting a steady pace to stretch you for what was to come. Each stroke felt so sweet and perfect, and you spread your legs wider for him to welcome more of the sensation.

“N-now, now,” you whimpered it over and over again like a prayer. Jack’s fingers were good but they weren’t enough; you were so starved for him that you needed more, and right away. Bucking up into his probing digits, you begged, “Please, it’s okay, Jack, I want you now.”

Your eagerness encouraged Jack’s own arousal, evident in the clothed bulge he rubbed against your bare thigh. Upon feeling hot puffs of breath against your forehead, you looked up and pressed soft kitten kisses against his stubbled jawline. The sound Jack made in response sent a shudder of pleasure down your spine and straight to your core. “Sweetheart,” he rasped, voice heavy with lust, “I told you, I’m trying to be gentle.”

“It’s okay,” you repeated insistently. You let go of the sheets you didn’t even realize you were gripping so tightly to reach down and palm at Jack through his sweats. Your touch was untutored and clumsy, but it was _yours_ , and that fact was enough to pull a pleasured groan from deep within his throat. You sensed that he was receptive and continued to rub him while squeezing his hand tightly between your thighs. “Jack, please. I want it _now_.”

He seemed conflicted, wanting to take his time with you but being driven over the edge by your absolute insistence. You won him over in the end, as he grabbed your thighs and held them just out of his way to press the head of his cock against your wet, velvety folds. Even as aroused as you were, your body was still so tight and resistant to the intrusion. You tensed, and Jack held your cheek softly to give you some reassurance. “I’ll go slow.”

You nodded, pulling his hand off of your face so you could intertwine your fingers with his. The gesture earned you a soft, loving exhale from the man as he slowly sank in further, halting when he noticed increasing strain in your expression. Whenever he did so, you squeezed his hand tighter to urge him to keep going. Once he was as deep inside as you could take him, he leaned over you to steal a kiss. As he nipped and licked your bottom lip, your other hand trembled in its search for his. He found you in a steady, calming grip, lacing your fingers together. “M-move,” you begged.

Jack treated you to a soft peck before complying. The feeling of being so full was foreign, but it wasn’t unpleasant. In spite of his clear arousal and primal need to have you roughly, Jack was as gentle as he’d promised. His pace was almost too gentle, which you conveyed to him by wrapping your legs around his waist and bucking your hips up into him. You always feared your first time would be unpleasant, yet here you were, begging for more. Just like before, Jack took a scary situation and made it easier for you to handle.

“I love you,” you breathed, sudden but firm. It was something you’d always thought in the past but never had the courage to say out loud. Now, nothing was holding you back from admitting your love to him and to yourself.

You watched Jack’s eyes widen and his pupils dilate as the realization of what you’d said sank in. He let go of your hands, but only to wrap his arms around your waist and pull you up into a sitting position with him. Holding you tight while bouncing you in his lap, he whispered into the crook of your neck, “I love you too, sweetheart. So much.”

You clung to him with the same desperation with which he held you, and your equally thudding but completely synced heartbeats affirmed for you that you wouldn’t give this love up for anything. Not even freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! if you enjoyed this, please check out my blog @strikecommanding.tumblr.com!


End file.
